Like Red on a Rose
by Little Sparrow
Summary: Sharon leans on a friend during a stressful week in the office and solves a mystery in the process.


**Like Red On A Rose**

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to the copyright holders of Major Crimes. I make no profit. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **This started as a sequence of drabbles that became something bigger when I combined it with an idea I've had for a _long _time. Feedback would be lovely!

* * *

Sharon returned to her office late one evening, exhausted and ready to collapse.

"_A Captain's work is never done_," She thought ruefully. The murder room was all but deserted after she'd sent the last of her team home. They had just wrapped up a grueling case involving two rival gangs that had left six civilians dead.

When Sharon entered her office, she didn't notice anything odd at first. She neatly filed a few outgoing memos, placed several folders in the appropriate spots in her cabinet, and pulled aside some urgent paperwork she would finish at home. It was only when she turned back to her desk that she found something unexpected: a single, coral-colored rose left without a card or explanation.

Sharon stared at the flower as though it might detonate at any second. A mixture of curiosity and suspicion bloomed in her chest. It was nowhere near her birthday or any recognizable holiday. And, last time she checked, there was no need for get-well wishes. Since she was the only one left in the office so late, she couldn't interrogate her team about who had been coming and going that evening.

Sharon sighed heavily. It was too late and she was too tired to contemplate the implications of a mystery flower. Sharon placed the rose in one of her numerous coffee mugs, locked her office door, and promptly forgot about it during the ride home.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon felt a throbbing behind her eyes and wished she had never gotten out of bed. She was having a day from hell and it was only 11 AM. After catching a case in the middle of the night, she only had just enough time to scribble a note for Rusty before reaching the crime scene. What should have been an open-and-shut case turned into a nightmare when a key piece of evidence was sent to the wrong lab in a jurisdiction mix-up. Now saddled with twice the paperwork and half as much sleep, Sharon fought through traffic on the way to the office. Her hopes of having time to stop for coffee were dashed as gridlock took over on the highway.

Finally arriving at headquarters, an unexpected rain began pouring just as Sharon exited her car.

"God, now I have a literal raincloud over my head!"She huffed in exasperation. Feeling slightly like a cartoon character, Sharon used her briefcase as a shield and rushed into the building. She was glad she had opted to wear a skirt and an older pair of heels that morning; at least she hadn't ruined a pantsuit or her favorite shoes. Her hair was another story. Sharon could feel it frizzing more by the second from the humidity.

A quick check of the time sent Sharon into an even darker mood. She was due at Taylor's meeting with all department heads in mere minutes. Not enough time to grab the emergency double-strength hairspray from her office and fix her hair. Finger combing it in the elevator would have to do.

Two incredibly dull hours later, Sharon retreated to her office to begin the massive amount of paperwork associated with her most recent case. Her nerves were fried and her patience was wearing thin. She was attempting to stretch the stiff muscles in her neck when a soft knock interrupted her sanctuary.

"Is it safe to come in?" A teasing voice asked from the doorway.

"I can't make any promises," Sharon smirked. "Enter at your own risk."

"I have offerings," Andrea held up a drink carrier and a paper bag.

"Then I guess you're safe for now," The older woman cleared the paperwork from her desk to save her files from any accidental spills. God knew she was tempting fate today.

Andrea relaxed into a chair, crossing her legs as she sipped her cappuccino. "I know better than to show up unarmed."

Actually, Andrea had been a little worried her gesture would seem presumptuous. She had overheard that the normally composed Captain had showed up to work looking a little frazzled. Andrea couldn't quell the desire to help in some small way and had stopped by a local café on her break.

Andrea's anxieties melted away when Sharon beamed at her after taking a sip of the coffee.

"An Americano! How did you know that's just what I needed?"

The blonde hoped she wasn't blushing too obviously as a rush of heat flooded her face. "I noticed you usually take your coffee black. I figured a meeting with Taylor first thing in the morning warranted something stronger."

Sharon chuckled lightly. "You're right about that. What's in the bag?"

"Oh, lemon poppy seed scones. The café had them two-for-one."

Sharon cocked her head, a wisp of a smile playing on her lips. "My favorite. Thank you, Andrea."

The D.D.A. shrugged one shoulder to appear nonchalant. The way her name rolled off Sharon's lips was tantalizing.

Sharon plucked a scone from the bag, careful to avoid touching the lemon glaze drizzled on top. She took a bite and couldn't stop the satisfied moan at the back of her throat. The buttery, flaky pastry was still warm. The lemon glaze was the perfect balance of sweet and citrus.

Andrea swallowed thickly. Sharon's little moan made something melt inside the younger woman's core. She looked away, pretending to be fascinated by the plant in the corner of the room.

"Is everything okay?" Of course Sharon would notice Andrea's sudden shift in mood.

"Perfectly fine," The blonde flashed a quick smile. "I just started thinking about going to court this afternoon and got lost in thought."

"Hmm," Sharon took another bite of the scone. "What better way to prepare for court than by indulging in both caffeine _and _sugar?"

Andrea grabbed her own scone out of the paper bag and winked. "I won't tell if you don't."

* * *

Sharon pinched the bridge of her nose as the elevator gradually made its way to the ground floor. Her day had gone from bad to worse now that Flynn and Provenza had just discovered a second victim. Her upcoming weekend was now officially ruined. The entire team would need to come in on Saturday to keep up the investigation, much to Taylor's disapproval. The elevator stopped on a random floor, several officers shuffling off to their duties. Sharon thought she finally had some privacy until a distant voice called "Hold the elevator!"

Deciding to play nice, Sharon pressed the hold button and attempted to massage some of the tension from her temple.

"Thanks, Captain. Long time, no see," The familiar lilt coaxed a smile from the worn-out brunette.

"How was court, Counselor?" If Andrea was going to tease her with titles, Sharon could play along with that game.

"Not too bad. We charged our drunk driver with vehicular homicide for killing a young couple. He's getting the maximum ten years but I still wish it could be more," Andrea sighed. "But I shouldn't be complaining. I heard your Lieutenants found another victim today."

Sharon nodded sadly. "Another woman strangled. We're almost positive she's the sister of our first victim. It looks like someone has a vendetta against the family. I'm going to the crime scene now."

"God, that's awful," The blonde paused as the elevator neared its destination. "Hey, since you're headed out, you might want to take this with you." Andrea held out a small black umbrella. It had been sporadically rainy all over town for most of the day.

"No, I can't take your umbrella, Andrea. I have no idea when I'll be able to give it back." Sharon hesitated.

"It's not a library book, Sharon. There are no due dates or late fees," She smirked. "Just give it back when you get the chance."

The elevator doors opened just as Andrea thrust the umbrella into Sharon's hand. "See you around, Captain," She said, briskly walking down an adjacent hallway.

Left with no choice but to accept the offering, Sharon headed for the parking garage with lightness in her step that hadn't been there earlier.

* * *

Sharon returned to her office well after 10 P.M. for the second night in a row. Back-to-back cases were always brutal and this was no exception. The past two days had been a nightmare and now the team had another early morning to look forward to on Saturday.

This time, Sharon noticed the out-of-place item immediately. Now there were _three _coral-colored roses wrapped by the stem in matching ribbon on her desk. Her eyes darted the empty murder room with precision. Now she was suspicious. Was someone was pulling a prank on her? Sharon half expected the flowers to squirt water or ink when she touched them. But nothing happened when she picked up the thorny blossoms. Still convinced she was the butt of some inexplicable joke, Sharon plucked the flowers off her desk and placed them in a coffee mug with the other mysterious offering before leaving.

Once Sharon was finally showered and surrounded by her favorite feather quilt, she reflected on the single bright spot of the past couple days: Andrea. The DDA had gone out of her way to keep Sharon from getting too overwhelmed. The smallest acts of kindness meant the world to the brunette Captain. After Jack's profuse promises during their marriage had proved so empty, Sharon always treasured the people in her life who actually came through for her – even with the tiniest of gestures.

Hoping it wasn't too late, Sharon grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Andrea.

_Your umbrella is still in my custody. How about I treat you to lunch tomorrow and drop it off? I know it's Saturday, but I owe you for that scone this morning._

Andrea's reply came surprisingly fast.

_You don't owe me a thing. But I will warn you that I'm not a cheap date. Are you sure about that lunch offer? _

Sharon's mouth went dry at the word "date" in Andrea's text. Surely, she didn't actually mean…? The Captain snapped her eyes shut and willed those thoughts away. She and Andrea had lunch together dozens of times in the past. _Friendly _lunches. Not dates. This time would be no different.

Unfortunately.

Sharon thought up an acceptable response.

_I know how to treat a lady, Hobbs, and don't you forget it! Meet you at the usual café around noon? _

She snorted at Andrea's answer a few moments later.

_Hey, Big Spender! How could I say no to that? I'll see you then._

* * *

The next week was mercifully less eventful for Sharon. She was still swamped with paperwork and administrative responsibilities but her team had pulled together brilliantly in order to solve their strangling case. They had caught their deadbeat culprit in record time and Andrea had sealed the deal by finalizing the case for death row.

Her Saturday lunch with Andrea had tuned into a standing appointment for most of the week. Their joint work on the case meant they spent a lot of time together in the Captain's office trading paperwork and arguing over ordering Chinese or Indian takeout.

Now that the case was closed, Sharon finally had the opportunity to unwind and catch up on spending time with Rusty. He'd dragged her to the movies to see a superhero film that Sharon had enjoyed despite herself. They had cooked homemade pizza together one evening. She helped him with his algebra homework and reprimanded him for leaving his dirty sneakers in the doorway. Everything was returning to normal and Sharon was grateful.

However, something still weighed heavily on her mind. The flowers had materialized in her office every day for the past week. It had started with two, then four, and the pattern had continued. Always the same orange-red roses wrapped in color-coordinated ribbon. At this rate, Sharon expected a full bouquet by tomorrow morning.

Sharon drank deeply from her wineglass and settled further into the couch. She hadn't told anyone about the roses. It seemed like such a petty reason to be upset. _Oh, dear, someone's sending me flowers without warning. Better dust the office for fingerprints. _

She snorted. She'd found plenty of things far worse than flowers left on her desk during her years in FID. That's why she doubted it was some kind of misguided revenge prank from a disgruntled officer.

Sharon did have to admit the roses were lovely. She appreciated their unusual hue, the bright orange undertones so different from the typical romantic red rose. It had been so long since someone had sent her flowers. She would be delighted if only she could trust they had been sent with genuine affection.

Now that it had been going on for so long, the detective in Sharon had taken over. If she could track down murderers and missing children, for God's sake, she should be able to find out who was sending her daily flowers.

Sharon's sneaking suspicion was that the roses were Jack's doing. It would be just like Jack to try to get under her skin by spending flowers unannounced and undesired. But the cynical part of Sharon knew it couldn't have been Jack; there was no way he would go out of his way to do something thoughtful for her. He would think flowers were a waste of decent gambling money. She mentally crossed Jack off her suspect list.

Sharon wondered for a moment if the flowers might have come from Rusty as some kind of gesture of appreciation. But teenage boys were not known for their subtlety. She was sure he would have spilled the beans to her by now. She crossed him off the list as well.

Could it be someone from her team? Flynn? Provenza? No, not likely. If it was an attempt to suck up to the boss, Sharon doubted anyone on her team would think such a tactic would work on her. Even Sykes knew better than that.

She sighed. This little investigation would have to be put on hold until Sharon had a decent night's sleep. Just as she was about to change into her nightgown, her phone vibrated with a text message.

From: Andrea

_Hey, Sharon. Just checking in. How'd Rusty's physics test go? I didn't get to ask earlier. _

Sharon smiled. The blonde DDA had forged a kinship with Rusty. Andrea had no children but she grew up with three brothers and now had several nephews. She was adept at handling teenagers and had come to care for Rusty.

To: Andrea

_He did well. B-minus. He wanted to celebrate with ice cream. _

From: Andrea

_And I'm sure you caved. ;)_

To: Andrea

_I did not "cave", Hobbs. He deserved it. He studied for so long. _

From: Andrea

_He certainly did. You must be proud of him. I know I am. _

To: Andrea

_I couldn't be more proud of Rusty. He has come so far. _

From: Andrea

_It's because he has you, Sharon. You're patient and compassionate and caring. He couldn't have asked for a better foster mother. _

Sharon's smile widened. Andrea's friendship had been invaluable the past few weeks. Helping out with the case, supporting Rusty, sharing lunch and a few laughs…she always seemed to know exactly what Sharon needed.

The realization was so immediate and profound that it nearly knocked the wind out of her. _Of course! _Sharon felt like a colossal idiot for not seeing it sooner. A nervous fluttering settled in her abdomen. Should she ask about the roses now?

Sharon stared at her phone for an extended period, deliberating her next move.

"_No, I can't bring it up now," _She thought. _"We need to talk about this in person." _

Sharon typed out a response. Normally, she would have teased Andrea for sending such a complimentary message. But now…

To: Andrea

_Thank you, Andrea. That means a lot coming from you. I'll see you tomorrow morning? _

From: Andrea

_Of course! I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world. Sleep well, Sharon. _

Sharon was positive she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

* * *

Sharon stuffed her hands into the pockets of her blazer. She had made it through most of the morning without revealing her anxiety. Andrea would be stopping by at any moment and Sharon would finally know the truth. The Captain paced the murder room again under the guise of observing her team.

Andrea stepped off the elevator just as Sharon finished her third rotation around the room. The DDA was wearing a crisp cream pantsuit and a lovely peach-colored blouse that brightened her fair complexion. She was gorgeous as ever, but Sharon couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Andrea's lips. The blonde was wearing a striking coral lipstick that perfectly matched the shade of the roses that had graced Sharon's desk every evening.

The Captain cleared her throat. "DDA Hobbs, could I speak to you in my office?"

Sharon was proud she had managed such a casual tone.

"Of course, Captain," Andrea handed Flynn the last bit of paperwork on the latest crook they planned to put away for several years.

Sharon sat on the edge of her desk, thankful the blinds were already closed. The last thing she wanted was an audience. Sharon felt ridiculous for being so apprehensive; Andrea was her friend, after all. The Captain just hoped that her instincts were correct.

The clipping of the blonde's nude pumps preceded her entrance into the office. She quickly shut the door behind her.

"What can I do for you, Sharon?" Andrea assumed it was acceptable to remain casual due to Sharon's relaxed pose on her desk. The blonde could barely resist the urge to stare at the extra inch of exposed thigh as Sharon's dress rode up _just _enough.

"I have a question for you," The older woman said quietly.

"Okay," The blonde raised an eyebrow.

Sharon stared directly into Andrea's eyes and spoke slowly. "Have you been leaving roses on my desk every night after work?"

Andrea's stomach dropped. The rest of her insides seemed to immediately twist together into a coil.

"I…" Andrea took a deep breath as she gathered her courage. She wouldn't insult Sharon's intelligence or sacrifice her own dignity by playing dumb.

Sharon watched Andrea with a soft, if unreadable expression.

"It started as just a…gesture," Andrea faltered. "I knew you were working on back-to-back cases and I thought a something small might help relieve stress."

The blonde shifted her weight from foot to foot. Sharon was looking at her intently but the fact that the Captain had yet to say anything made Andrea even more nervous.

"Anyway, I thought leaving a whole bouquet at once seemed too…" Andrea trailed off. What could she say? That she was afraid that it was too presumptuous? Too forward? Only now did she realize how odd it must have been for Sharon to receive a growing number of flowers each evening with no clue who had sent them. Andrea felt a sudden rush of embarrassment. Why had she behaved like a shy preteen with a crush? It was all so ridiculous.

The blonde sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I realize it was a mistake. I should have left a note with the first rose and left it at that. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I always planned on telling you it was me. I was going to tell you today, actually."

Sharon hummed. That glorious little sound that made Andrea's head swim and her heart pound.

"Why today?" Sharon asked evenly.

"I have reservations for dinner tonight. I made them a week in advance. That's when I got the idea for the flowers. Leave more of them every day for a week leading up to today when I'd leave a full bouquet with an invitation to dinner."

It was as though a weight were lifted off of Andrea's shoulders once she finished her explanation. She would no longer have to torment herself with notions of whether or not Sharon was interested in her. There would be no more waiting and wondering and hoping. Andrea would finally have a definitive answer.

Sharon tilted her head to the side, regarding Andrea with pursed lips. After weeks of observing the blonde DDA and getting to know her better, Sharon realized that Andrea was absolutely adorable when flustered. The heightened color in her cheeks, the lightly mussed hair, and the brightness of her lovely blue eyes completely endeared her to Sharon. The Captain was mildly surprised that it was even possible for Andrea to look more enticing than usual.

Sharon spent a little too long in her reverie; Andrea misinterpreted her silence. The older woman saw the abrupt slump in Andrea's shoulders and the almost imperceptible trembling in her hands.

"Right. Um, I apologize again if I made you comfortable. I have obviously read something into our relationship that clearly isn't there…"

"No, you didn't," Sharon interrupted swiftly. Andrea blinked in surprise at being cut off.

"I will admit to being confused by the roses. For the longest time, I thought they were a prank. That maybe it was just some officer with a twisted sense of humor from back when I was in FID. Or someone on the team was having a little fun at the boss's expense," The brunette paused, resisting the urge to hide her rising emotions.

"I started thinking about who in my life would be sweet and considerate enough to send me flowers _every day_ to help get me through a horrible week. And then…it was so clear. It could only be the thoughtful, compassionate, amazing friend of mine who brings me lemon-poppy seed scones and lets me borrow her umbrella. The one woman always willing to listen to my grievances without any complaints or platitudes. I knew it could only be you, Andrea."

Sharon moved away from her desk, stopping just in front of Andrea. The younger woman looked into the green eyes she loved so much and the tension inside her immediately faded away. She quirked a tremulous smile that became a grin as Sharon brushed a few errant strands of blonde hair from Andrea's face.

"I've been pretty silly, haven't I?" The blonde never tore her eyes away from the Captain's.

"Well, if you wanted to ask me out, you could have just done so," Sharon smirked. "But it was pretty flattering to have a secret admirer."

"And…now that it's not so secret?" Andrea teased.

"I expect to go to dinner with a gorgeous blonde tonight and show her just how appreciative I am of all her efforts," The Captain purred.

"I'll pick you up at 8," The younger woman was practically breathless.

"I'll be waiting," Sharon lingered for only a moment before slinking behind her desk. Both women still had jobs to do that morning, after all.

Andrea could barely contain her joy as she headed for the door. Her hand had just reached the knob when Sharon's voice stalled her.

"Oh, Andrea?" The bright smile Sharon flashed at her was devastating. "Don't forget to bring my bouquet."

* * *

**A/N: **The title comes from an Alan Jackson song. I chose coral roses over red because apparently coral roses mean "desire, happiness, enthusiasm" and can "convey the desire to move from friendship to passion" since it is a cross between "friendly" yellow and "romantic" red. Thank you for reading!


End file.
